


The Christmas Thing

by spiralicious



Series: FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Amnesty, Christmas Fluff, Community: fffc, FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Rodney is regretting giving John a key to his apartment.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Christmas Thing

Rodney generally ignored Christmas. It was just another day for him really.

Until he met John anyway. 

Giving him a key to his apartment was clearly a mistake, Rodney realized, when he came home one night to find a small tree on his dining table. It was a two foot, silver monstrosity. 

The next day when he came home, it had an extra plush, white fake fur skirt and was decorated with a chain made of gum wrappers and colored paper clips. Oh, and there was a pine scented air freshener attached to it, but Rodney didn't find that until after an hour and a half of playing “find that smell” when he went to heat something for dinner. 

Nothing happened for another three days. Rodney thought maybe the madness had ended, but no. There were giant, blinking multicolored light lining his front window. His apartment wasn't empty this time though. John was sitting on the couch with a cookie in his mouth. 

Rodney stood there, desperately wanting to rant, but unable to start. Too many things were trying to come out at once. John scrambled to offer Rodney some eggnog, mumbling something around his cookie. 

Rodney submitted to the madness and took the offered drink. It tasted like lighter fluid with hints of dairy. He snatched John's cookie from him. It was triple chocolate chip. At least it was edible. 

John smiled brightly. 

Maybe he could put up with this Christmas thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFFC's 2019 Advent Calendar prompt It's not a typical Christmas this year.
> 
> Also, Amnesty for day 22 of Advent.


End file.
